Fabrics which exhibit a fresh scent is one of the areas of concern to the consumers. To fulfill such need, perfumes have been incorporated into the compositions for domestic treatment such as in when used in the conventional laundering processes such as pre-treatment, laundry cycle, rinse cycle, tumble drying process and combination thereof. It has now been found that amongst the different classes of perfumes, those which have a hydrophilic character provide a desirable fresh scent.
By "hydrophilic", it is meant that at least 25% by weight of the perfume comprises perfume ingredients having a Clog P of 3 or smaller, as defined hereinafter.
However, a problem encountered with the use of such hydrophilic perfumes is their tendency to be poorly or non- fabric substantive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide fabric treatment compositions comprising a hydrophilic perfume, whereby effective perfume substantivity on treated fabrics is obtained.
One solution to this problem is to use a sprayed composition containing said hydrophilic perfume, thereby applying directly the perfume to the fabric without loss of perfume upon domestic treatment. A typical disclosure is described in WO96/04940.
Still another solution is to use a perfume carrier such as a cyclodextrin complex. A typical disclosure can be found in EP-A-0,601,035.
Notwithstanding the advances in the art, there is still a need for a composition containing a hydrophilic perfume, and whereby effective perfume substantivity on fabrics is obtained.
The Applicant has now found that the provision of an amino-functional polymer in a composition containing a hydrophilic perfume fulfills such a need.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the invention to provide compositions with effective perfume substantivity on the treated fabric.
By "effective perfume substantivity on fabrics", it is meant that a better or equal substantivity of the perfume on the treated fabric is obtained with a composition of the invention compared to fabrics treated with the same perfume composition but no amino-functional polymer.
Still another advantage of the compositions is the resulting care to the colours of the treated fabrics by the present invention compositions.